Pegasis 105F
Pegasis 105F is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the manga, Metal Fight Beyblade. It was one of the first four Metal Fight Beyblades released, and it is part of the Horoscope Series along with Leone 145D, Bull 125SF, and Sagittario 145S. It is owned by Ginga Hagane and it's Legend Version is Cyber Pegasus 105F. It's evolution is Storm Pegasus 105RF and is also known to be the first Pegasus Beyblade ever produced. Face Bolt: Pegasis The Face Bolt depicts Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Pegasus, was a white, winged, divine horse that was turned into a constellation by the Greek god, Zeus. The design features Pegasus' face with what appears to be an "P" and "S" next to it. They are orange in color whilst on a blue Face Bolt. Wheel: Pegasis *'Weight:' 36 grams Pegasis consists of a three-winged design, much like it's HWS remake, Cyber. These three wings, appear to resemble the wings of a Pegasus and have a gap in between each wing. The wings are a silver in colour. The wings are connected by these flat turquoise protrusions that slightly curve. At it's release, Pegasis was a very strong Wheel, with great Smash Attack and Force Smash power and being used in many Attack-Type customizations. It was however soon outclassed by Wheels like Beat, Hades, and Variares. Despite this, Pegasis still has a place in the current metagame, and is a decent Wheel nevertheless. It should be noted however, that it's original design appeared extremely offensive but, it was later changed possibly due to concerns over breakage. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: 105 *'Weight:' 1 gram 105 is an average Spin Track and is currently, the fourth lowest Spin Track and outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by 100, 90, and 85. Although having no problems with floor scrapes, it is heavily outclassed by Tracks like 85, TH170, and BD145. It is a dark blue in colour. Performance Tip: Flat (F) *'Weight:' 1 gram Flat, as it's name suggests, is a flat plastic Performance Tip and the pre-HWS equivalent of Flat Core (HMS) and SG Flat. (Plastic) The flat tip, gives it an offensive movement pattern but has a hard time retaining a flower pattern, due to being made of plastic, whereas Tips made of rubber like Rubber Flat have more grip to the Stadium floor. It has no use in Attack-Type customizations due to being outclassed by Performance Tips like Rubber Flat, Right Rubber Flat, and Xtreme Flat. It is a dark blue in colour. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 Other Versions *'Pegasis 105F (Prototype)' - BB-00 Pegasis Prototype *'Pegasis 145D' - BB-05 Booster Pegasis 145D (Black) *'Pegasis 145SF' - Random Booster Vol. 1 Secret Aries (Red) *'Pegasis 145F' - Random Booster Vol. 1 Secret Aries (Green) *A purple Pegasis 105F was distributed to some Japanese Beybladers by the WBBA after they collected a certain amount of points/cards. The Face Bolt is black with the WBBA's logo engraved in gold. *[[Cyber Pegasus 105F (Legend)|'Cyber Pegasus 105F']] - The Hasbro equivalent to Pegasis 105F. Trivia *In the anime, Gingka used to own a wooden variant of Pegasis 105F's Wheel when he was a child, according to Hokuto. *Despite official images, the Pegasis Wheel protrusions are a turquoise rather than a blue in colour. Gallery Pgsspckg.jpg|Pegasis 105F packaging preanime-pegasus-105f.jpg PegasisStat.jpg|Pegasis 105F stats. bb01.jpg|Pegasis 105F PegasusPrototype.jpg|Pegasis Prototype Pegasis105F_Manga.jpg|Pegasis 105F in the Manga. Training_MANGA.PNG|Pegasis 105F with a "training" face bolt in the manga. Leone vs Pegasis in the Manga II.jpg|Pegasis in the Manga Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:4-Layer Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Attack Type Category:Manga Category:Merchandise Category:Manga Only Category:Metal Saga